Correspondences are exchanged between users and such correspondences are intended to provide information relevant to an intended recipient user. However, a recipient user may not always read the entire correspondence, the content within the correspondence may not always be relevant to the intended recipient user, and the recipient user may not positively engage with the content in the correspondence. This may be especially true in the case of sending bulk correspondences to multiple recipient users. These and other drawbacks exist.